


Birthday Gift

by Elf_Gengfan



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf_Gengfan/pseuds/Elf_Gengfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jackie Chan 60th Birthday Party and Siwon has been invited to attend the event, what he didn't know is, he got the chance to see his beloved once again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gift

The lights, the music, the dance, the people and the stars that come at the birthday party, all with their own dazzling and sparkling outfit, making the ordinary people who comes along, lets the reporters or lucky citizens makes them looks at all the celebrities attending the party in awe. But none can beat you in my eyes. You look different. Healthier, happier and your eight teeth smile get wider. You outshine everyone inside the party with your bright and charming appearance. Hasn’t you notice me standing by the sides of the table? Also starting to greet anyone who get pass me, but none notice that I didn’t even pay enough attention to them since my eyes only sees you.

The music gets lighter, the melodious sounds fills the air but my ears still takes on your happy ringing laughter when someone tease you and you tease them back. They keep congratulating you for your success on launching your very own mobile brand and also your success in collaboration with Hollywood films industry. I too, feel proud of you. But looking at you now, I feel so little. You left us, and spread your wings so widely, flying without tying to me. To us. You are free to do things that you like to do. You are free to decide things on your own. I keep looking at your direction, still bewitch with your looks. Even up till now, the cut you left when you choose to leave us still ache in pain, seeing you doing so well, I feel content, but at the same time, ashamed.

Yes, ashamed. Because during the time you stand by my side, I couldn’t make you smile as wide as your smile right now. I’m fail at making you laughing your true laugh. And why only now I realize your serenade your laugh sounds? Is it because you are leading a happy life, or because you are not pretending to laugh anymore? I have been missing you like a crazy person these past few years. Because of your absence, do you know how reluctant I am to appear on Chinese shows? Because speaking your language makes my heart ache, make me reminds of how weak I am, once being your lover, but never able to make you smiles in true happiness.

I shall looks away. Yes…I should do that now, but then, your eyes caught my eyes. I was left off guard. I couldn’t look away anymore and I couldn’t avoid you. This is the party hold by a person we both idolized. And when you makes your way towards my direction, with a smile on your face, I couldn’t help but to force up a smile of my own. You are reaching for me. Greeting me with your melodious voice and when you slightly pulling me into a slight hug, I couldn’t wish for more. This would be the best moment in my life after your departure. I thought my heart will be satisfied with just this, but at the end, my heart craving for more. I want to touch you, want to hold you in my arms again. I want to inhales your sweet scent; I want to feel your warmth again. I want to feel you. Really feels you. I want you to know, how much I have been missing you, but the small greet becomes so awkward. I didn’t have the right words to say.

“Shi Yuan…” your voice calling out my name, with the brightest smile on your face melts my heart away.

“Hankyung hyung….”

“It’s has been a long time…how have you been…?” I’m astonished. You still remember my language when I have been trying the hardest I can to forget yours. I must be looking like a dummy by now. Standing there looking at you dumbfounded. Then you are chuckling sweetly, patting my shoulder.

“I guess you are doing good…since you are here…Jackie Lǎoshī invites you as well right?” and you are smiling again. I can only nods, too fascinated with your glows. Then we both parts our way, walking to our designated tables.

Along the party, I can’t help but to steal a few glances towards you. I notice your blushing face when someone did mention about your works and praises you. Then I saw him. Your partner. I remember him well, because though we are apart from each other, there’s still times I steal to watch over your work, and him, him is one of the actor that I’m jealous the most.

I watch My Kingdom; I’m practically memorizing the storyline when I keep watching the same movie over and over again. Not to mention, I also watch the Behind the Scene. You both fit each other so well. You collaborated and blend well with him. So well that it’s sparks jealousy inside me. But then I realized, I shouldn’t feel that way anymore when you are not even mine any longer. We choose to separate our ways. It wasn’t your fault when you leave for good, but it was my fault for not being brave enough to chase after you. I can feels my throat drying, and my chest tightening when I see him ruffles and mess up with your hair, and then you hold his hand, swaying it playfully as the both of you changes new. I couldn’t stand it anymore, so I left. Back to my hotel room after meeting our idol and wished him all happiness and goodness to happen to him for his 60th birthday. I can’t stay there any longer, not when I can see the sparks inside your eyes when you are looking at him. It’s clear for me now, you, already moves on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Siwon stands at the hotel balcony and his face tilt up to face the night sky. There’s nothing interesting beside the crescent moon glowing with stars scattering all over the dark sky. The scents of blooming flowers fill his nose since spring is already in the air. But, as sweet as the flowers scent filling the air, his mind still can’t forget the smell of the man he loves. Hangeng’s cologne filled his nose. Siwon smiles bitterly. Hangeng has changed so much. Even the perfume is not the same brand. He changes. He then looks down, how he has been missing the older male. How he has been dreaming to see the figure again. He smiles softly; at least Jackie Chan is able to grant one of his many wishes.

To be able to see Hangeng again is like a dream when he realizes that Hangeng is far from his grasp. He smiles again when he realizes the date. He didn’t know if Jackie Chan has already plan this out all along, but today, today is his birthday. April 7th is his birthday. Having to meet Hangeng is the best birthday gift ever he can receive and he didn’t dare to ask for more, though his heart does yearn for more.

-DingDong!-

Siwon turn on his heels upon hearing the doorbell rings. He ceased his brows, wondering who might be the one visiting him this late at night. He peeks through the small hole on the door and see an attendance of the hotel he is staying is standing by the door with a cart. There’s a silver food cover on the cart, two empty wine glasses, a cake with unlighted candles and a bottle of red wine that he enjoys so much. He then opened the door to greet the attendance. “Yes?” Siwon said with the best Chinese pronunciation he could come up with. “Mr Choi Siwon right?” the male attendance ask and Siwon nods.

“This is from Mr Jackie Chan…he said a birthday gift for you…and here’s a card…” the attendance said as he hands Siwon lovely golden card intricate with golden line. “Please enjoy…” the attendance said as he bow and leaves Siwon. Siwon looks at the attendance and become speechless for a while. Siwon opens up the card and reads the neat writing written inside the card. The Hangul is quite neat and he doubted that Jackie Chan still remembers how to write in Hangul excellently but the handwriting somehow looks so familiar.

-Shi Yuan…Happy 28th Birthday…can you please come to room 704; I would like to celebrate your birthday personally. The card key is on the cart. Please…do come…I will be waiting…and sorry to trouble you bring the cart along-

Siwon just looks at the note and he decides to ignore the note, but then something bugging his heart, telling that it’s better if he did go. Siwon keeps battling with his inner thought and his curiosity. At the end, curiosity wins.

 

And here he is, standing in front of 704 door with a cart he push from his own room. Like the card said, Siwon found the card key on the cart and he swaps the door’s key open. He then slowly pushes the cart into the room with anxiety filling up his lungs. He is 100 percent sure; he didn’t need to be afraid since he can defend himself in any temp of assault. When he completely inside the room, his eyes scanning his surrounding but he found no one. Siwon walks a little bit backward, away from the cart. He now fully on his stance to defend himself.

“Shi Yuan…”

Upon a pair of arms sneaks around his waist, Siwon almost throws the one back hugging him to the floor if he didn’t fully aware of the familiar warmth on his back.

“H-Hankyung..h-hyung?” Siwon asked, stuttering for confirmation. He can feel the small nods on his back and he can’t contain himself anymore. Siwon spins around and within seconds, he already has Hangeng in his arms, wraps tightly, glued to his own body. Hangeng let out a surprise yelp for a bit but then gladly return the hug.

“Siwon-ah…I missed you…” Hangeng whispers softly as his arms wrapped around Siwon much muscular body. “You have grown so well these past few years…” he continue ask he stroked Siwon’s back gently. Siwon shudders at Hangeng’s touches. This feels so wrong, but also so right at the same time. “I have been missing you too Kyungie…” Siwon finally admits as he loosens up the hug only to stare at the man he loves. “You too…have been grown up so well…” he said back as his fingers stroking the side of Hangeng’s cheek. “You look more handsome than I remember…” Hangeng teases as he hangs up his arms around Siwon’s neck. Siwon smiles get wider.

“You are the one who wants to talk…which actor manages to steal an Italy actor’s heart away…certainly not me…” Siwon said with hints of jealousy inside his voice. Hangeng widen his eyes, a little bit surprise with Siwon’s statement. “So…I have a stalker…” Hangeng teases again with his playful tone. Siwon pouts for a bit as he hugs Hangeng’s waist, pulling the older closer to him. “How can I not? You leave, then didn’t even contacting us…I don’t really know about your news…I have to resort being a stalker to know your conditions…” Siwon answered. Hangeng let out a small sigh as he close up his face with Siwon. “I’m sorry…but, I didn’t mean to cut all ties…but you know…I couldn’t even reach you…you…”

“Shhh…I know…I’m sorry that I’m being a bit too emotional…it just…all of this overwhelms me…I thought you already moved on…and forget all about us…” Siwon speaks his heart out, pouring all of his insecurities. Six years, about six years being apart from each other, Siwon admits that he has his doubt on the love he build with Hangeng. The members also feel the same. “Silly…please…I wouldn’t just moves on like that…how can I? You are the most perfect man I ever met. None can compare…though mama said to try, but I can’t. At the end, I will always think of you…” the older male admits.

“We both suffered from this Shi Yuan…but I hope we both can stay strong…I still love you…and will always love you…if not, why would I beg Jackie Lǎoshī to gives me chance meeting you again…” he continued as he rest his head on Siwon’s broad shoulder. Siwon’s mouth gape open for a bit.

“You mean…you planned to meet me at his birthday party all along…” he earned a small nod for that.

“I thought I can celebrate your birthday as well…that’s way Lǎoshī choose today dummy…but you left the party earlier…such a pain…I have to come up with this plan instead…” Hangeng sulked as he looks up at Siwon. Siwon chuckles for a bit as he stroke Hangeng’s hair. “Well…I’m jealous…”

Instantly, Hangeng breaks their hug and looks at Siwon. “Jealous? Of what?” he asked. Siwon chuckles nervously as he tries to pull Hangeng into a hug again. Hangeng just let his younger lover to hug him without putting much effort to struggle as he now, the time they have for them to be together like this is too precious to be waste on silly arguments.

“Over Wuchun…” Hangeng chuckles and gives Siwon a small flicks on the pointy nose. “Silly…Wuchun is a good brother…” he said then he parts from Siwon again. “Now…enough talking…we shall celebrate your birthday…it will end soon…” Hangeng said as he walk to the cart and take off the silver lid, revealing a very delicious looking Chinese Fried Rice. Siwon chuckles as he moves to Hangeng and circles his arms around Hangeng’s waist again. “I bet you cooked that…”

“Of course…it’s your birthday…and I want to give the best gift ever…” Hangeng answered with a small smile.

“Kyungie…” Siwon called out, making Hangeng to look at the younger male yet for one more time.

“Yes…?” he is sure, his face are blushing when Siwon’s captures his lips into a kiss. Hangeng make a small sound of protest for a while, but then, he melts into the kiss. Slowly, Hangeng raise his arms and circles them around Siwon’s neck, he tilts his head, allowing his lovers to devour his mouth and he can feels one of Siwon’s hand stroking his back and that attempts makes him relax. After a long time parting away, Siwon touches burnt him inside and outside.

The two lovers finally become one again, releasing all their desires and needs, fulfilling their hearts with their love, renewing their vows in their relationship. Hangeng submits under Siwon’s touches as Siwon’s travels his lips, his hands on Hangeng’s body, memorizing every curve, every scent as Hangeng doing the same. They both indulge in their own little world of happiness though they know it’s not permanent. Hangeng let’s Siwon to lead him into their own paradise when he knows, every touches, every kisses will remain long in his memories. Siwon takes this opportunity, to make love, to love the lover of his with sincerity. The night fall upon them, with lots of secrets along the way, but this new re-united lovers will never parts away ever again mentally, though physically they will always separate by many hurdles along the way.

For Siwon, this birthday, he gets the most priceless gift ever. Confirmation of Hangeng is still his, forever and ever. And for Hangeng, he can’t thank Jackie more, for understanding their hard love story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from SiHan short meeting, hope you like it


End file.
